Warming
by Dillim's
Summary: Dia após dia, só o inverno. Fic HG, mas o Harry não aparece, então ela se torna DG


Nome do autor: Dillim's  
Título: Warming  
Sinopse: Dia após dia só o inverno.

Ship: Harry/Ginny - Mas o Harry não aparece, então é Draco/Ginny

Ouviu os passos fofos na neve.

Pensou em virar-se para olhar, mas não queria realmente saber quem estava ali, não queria ser incomodada.

- Pensando em como seria morar numa casa como essa, Weasley? - A voz veio de trás de sua nuca como um vento gélido.

Inconscientemente se arrepiou, mas ainda assim não respondeu. Esperou que ele, talvez, sem receber resposta se cansasse e a deixasse em paz.

- Pobreza nunca foi desculpa para falta de educação, sabia? – Ele disse parando ao lado dela, também fitando a casa.

Resoluta em não responder, ficaram ali por um segundo desconfortável e, ao mesmo tempo pacífico, fitando a casa tomada pela neve.

Estava frio. Mais do que ela pudesse se lembrar das férias de Natal passadas. Tão frio que o pesado casaco não aquecia. Nada aquecia.

Ginny tinha fugido de todos de Hogwarts para pensar, para ficar sozinha. Colocar os pensamentos em ordem e perceber que o inverno não estava só na neve que caia durante as noites, ou na brisa gélida que tocava sua face descoberta. O inverno estava dentro dela também.

- Eu nunca me canso de olhar a neve. – Ele disse, com a voz baixa, mas não sarcástica como de costume, uma voz baixa e delicada e estranhamente a voz dele pareceu veludo aos seus ouvidos, extremamente macia.

Pela primeira vez desde que ele parou ao seu lado, virou-se para olhá-lo e surpreendeu-se quando o viu olhando para ela também.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, mas não soube dizer se era do frio da neve, ou se era o frio que emanava dele.

Abriu a boca, pensando em algo para responder, mas apenas o que saiu foi fumaça e tornou a fechá-la, desviando o olhar.

Bufou nervosa. De todas as pessoas no mundo que poderiam estar ao seu lado, Draco com certeza era uma das que menos queria ver.

Notou que ele parou de fitá-la. Novamente os olhares dos dois se encontravam na casa abandonada. Aquele lugar lhe lembrava Harry. Tudo lembrava Harry.

Nos últimos meses lutava constantemente contra a lembrança dele, contra a saudade que sentia esmagar seu peito, tornando sua respiração difícil, como se estivesse muito frio e o ar gelado queimasse seu peito.

Desde que Harry partira o inverno começara para ela. A loucura era inevitável. Dia após dia esperando noticias que nunca chegavam. Dia após dia numa batalha incansável contra a tirania instalada em Hogwarts.

Dia após dia só o inverno.

Fechou os olhos um instante, apoiando os braços na cerca e baixando a cabeça. Precisava ir embora. Precisava ajudar. A Armada de Dumbledore parecia tão pouco para ela. Mas também não podia abandonar os outros.

Sentiu algo gelado tocando seu pulso descoberto. Pensou que nevasse, mas depois notou que não havia mais nada ficando gelado. Levantou o rosto, era Draco que tocava seu pulso.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou ríspida.

- O mesmo que você. Sumir daqui. – A voz mais uma vez baixa, delicada. Veludo.

De novo o arrepio. De novo o frio. O inverno. O inferno.

- Quem disse que eu quero sumir? – Tirou a toca que cobria os cabelos e passou os dedos suavemente pelos fios ruivos. Os olhos dele seguiram suas mãos.

Ele não respondeu.

- Olha, não sei o que te deu a impressão que eu iria querer conversar com você. Então acho melhor você ir embora. – Fumaça saiu da boca dela mais uma vez.

Ele torceu a boca em desagrado e virou-se para a Casa dos Gritos mais uma vez.

Um vento gelado percorreu os dois. Os cabelos dele esvoaçaram. Tão loiros que poderiam ser brancos, mas não brancos como a neve.

- Você não está cansada de não ter notícias? Não está cansada de não saber o que acontece com seu querido Potter? – A voz dele de novo alta, de novo querendo machucar.

- Eu... – Hesitou. – Eu sei como ele está. – Mentiu.

Frio, mais uma vez frio. Sempre que falava dele, sempre que pensava nele. O inverno ficava mais forte.

O sorriso cínico cortou os lábios dele. O sorriso era frio. Desacreditado.

- Acredito nisso, tanto quanto acredito que o Lord das Trevas quando encontrar o seu querido vai lhe dar flores. – Os olhos dele brilharam. Olhos cinzentos como a vida sem Harry.

O rosto de Ginny corou. Por um segundo o mundo pareceu aquecer. De raiva. Mas ainda assim mais quente.

- Eu não me importo com o que você acredita! – Respondeu irritada.

- Mas se importa que eu esteja certo. – O sorriso triunfal no rosto fino e pálido.

- Ora, seu... – Sem perceber levantou a mão para ele.

Mais rápido do que pudesse prever, ele segurou seu pulso. Os dedos frios, sem luva, tocando o pulso dela. Arrepio. De frio.

Tentou soltar o braço, mas surpreendeu-se com a força com que ele segurava, sem de fato machucá-la.

- Ninguém nunca te ensinou que não se compra briga quando não se pode ganhar? – Ele sussurrou, perto de mais.

- Nunca te ensinaram que não se machuca uma mulher? – Ela respondeu, o pulso esquentando em contanto com a pele dele. Gelo queimando.

Ele sorriu, os lábios finos naquele mesmo sorriso sarcástico. Sempre o riso de escárnio. Sempre sorriso frio.

A face dela esquentando, mais e mais. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não sentia o inverno. Pela primeira vez estava quente. De raiva. Mas quente.

Os olhos se fitando. Medindo. Chocando-se. Ginny calculou o novo sentimento. Tentando entender se gostava do quente, se preferia aquilo ao frio.

O sorriso nos lábios dele morreu. Os olhos, frios, correndo pela face dela. Ginny fazia o caminho imaginário que os olhos dele seguiam. Primeiro seus olhos, as sardas, a boca. De novo os olhos.

Mais uma brisa gélida passou por eles. Dessa vez não havia tanto frio. A outra mão dele levantou, por um segundo achou que ele bateria nela. Draco hesitou quando viu o olhar de Ginny, mas depois continuou. Seus dedos tocaram a face dela, muito de leve e agora não estava tão frio.

Primeiro as pontas dos dedos, depois as costas das mãos. Surpreendeu-se com a delicadeza, com a maciez e mais uma vez comparou-o a veludo.

Não precisou que ele fizesse. Não precisava que ninguém tomasse atitude por ela. Passou o braço livre pela cintura dele, seguindo para suas costas e puxou-o para si.

Não fechou os olhos a principio, não precisava e ele também não fechou, surpreso.

Enquanto os lábios se tocavam Ginny mais uma vez ponderou. Gostava do calor. Mas não da raiva. Não do sentimento. Da traição.

Draco não esperou que ela permitisse e forçou os lábios contra os dela, com força. Tentando-a para abrir os seus. E ela os abriu, sentindo a língua dele preencher sua boca.

Fecharam os olhos, juntos. A mão dele soltou o pulso e ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, com delicadeza.

Os lábios se roçando, mordiscando. As línguas num ritmo que nunca tinham experimentado, mas que ambos criaram. Ambos continuaram.

Não havia mais frio. Só a raiva. Só a maciez. O veludo.

Uma rajada de vento. O arrepio. Não havia frio. Por um momento, não houve nada. Não havia Harry. Não houve pensamentos. Apenas o beijo, sôfrego. Mas também não havia sentimento.

Era quente, mas ao mesmo tempo frio. Frio porque não havia nada. Era um beijo sem promessas. Não era um beijo de chegada, ou partida. Não deixaria saudades. Apenas aquecia. Ou era a raiva que tinha aquecido?

E foi então que Ginny percebeu. Gostava do frio. Se o frio significasse que se importava, suportaria todos os dias.

Os lábios dela aos poucos foram parando de se mover e ele também não fez menção de continuar. Abriram os olhos juntos. Confusos.

E Ginny corou ainda mais. Estava quente. Mas ela não queria o calor. Não se não fosse o de Harry.

Draco baixou os braços parecendo perdido.

Ginny sorriu, mas não para Draco. Sorria para si mesma.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Disse desvencilhando-se dele.

- Não adianta correr. Pottinho não está te esperando. – Draco disse seguindo-a com os olhos.

Ginny não se importou e não respondeu. O frio a apanhou mais uma vez, tremeu. Haveria neve aquela noite. Haveria frio e também a certeza de que ela se importava. Haveria Harry, pois o frio era certeza de que ela ainda estava esperando por ele. Era sinal de que ele ainda estava dentro dela.

Ela gargalhou. Gostava do inverno.

N/a: Fic escrita para o Challenge de Inverno... É uma fic HG, mas que não deixa de ser DG... rs... Espero que gostem!


End file.
